


Save It till Morning

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Avoidance, Canon Era, Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Gentleness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eretria doesn't want a fight.





	Save It till Morning

They _both_ need to apologise, or at least give explanations. Secrets and lies have tainted their relationship enough, and Eretria knows they can’t continue like this any longer. They need to talk. But with Lyria lying beside her with a tiny frown on her face, Eretria’s helpless. The need to take that frown away grows stronger, and her resolve to have the heart wrenching conversation they should be having right now weakens.

Lyria opens her mouth to speak, perhaps to say, _I’m sorry_. Perhaps to say, _I still care about you._ But Eretria places a finger on Lyria’s lips, stopping her.

“Not now,” she says. “It can wait.”

Lyria nods, looking deep into Eretria’s dark eyes. Silence falls between them. Eretria shuffles closer to Lyria and takes her finger away, then, with the same hand, cups Lyria’s face. She presses a soft kiss on Lyria’s lips, caresses the smooth skin of her cheek.

“Don’t speak,” she murmurs, as much for herself as for Lyria. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Shut up then,” replies Lyria, ends of her mouth twitching – a slight smile.

Eretria returns the smile; they’re on the same page. She ducks her head to brush her lips along Lyria’s collarbone and shoulder, enjoying the soft sighs this elicits. She knows Lyria’s body well. In truth, she knows Lyria’s body better than she knows Lyria herself, but she brushes the thought away, distracting herself by moving down the length of Lyria’s torso and kissing every exposed piece of skin she can find, taking her sweet time. She’s in no rush, after all.  

Lyria reaches for her, putting a hand in her hair, and makes her look up at her. Lyria’s brown eyes are soft, her expression calm, and a feeling of wonder washes over Eretria as she thinks about how lucky she is in this moment. She climbs back up Lyria’s body and hovers over her. Lyria runs her fingers through Eretria’s hair, all the while gazing into her eyes. Eretria wonders if perhaps Lyria’s committing her face to memory.

Lyria cups Eretria’s face with both hands and pulls her down for a gentle touching of lips. Eretria pushes her hair over her shoulders, out of the way. Their bodies are flush together now, stirring something inside her. She ignores it, pushing away lustful thoughts in favour of gentleness, and slowness, for this may be their last chance for it. Their world is crashing down around them, and they’re running out of time. She’ll need more memories like this one to treasure in coming days.

She opens her mouth, but Lyria beats her to it. “Save it,” she says, caressing Eretria’s arm. “We’ll work it out in the morning.”

Eretria nods. “In the morning,” she echoes, and kisses Lyria’s waiting lips once more.

For the rest of the night, she pretends she’s not dreading dawn. She doesn’t want to ruin the present.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “The Shannara Chronicles, Eretria/Lyria, gentle” for Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017.


End file.
